The GunWomen
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: Fujiko's sister comes and visits Fujiko and her group. Shes juat as good as a thief than Lupin and maybe a better gunmen then Jigen. How will Lupin, Goemon and Jigen feel about her staying with. Everyone is way OOC, Sorry. I changed some things so PLZ RR
1. The Meeting

The Gun"Women"  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
My first Lupin The Third fanfiction ever!!! So NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy the Story  
  
Setting: The group got away from Zenigata (Sorry if some of the names are spelled wrong). They were hiding away in a cottage about 7 miles in the forest. Lupin and Fujiko was out somewhere and Goemon went to train by himself for a while. Jigen was alone and decided to go practice shooting. He hung a board from a tree and started shooting it trying to hit the center of it. Now back to the story.  
  
" Why am I even here?" Jigen was thinking out loud  
  
"I mean everyone's out and I'm stuck here shooting a board". Jigen shot the board a few more times. He sat down under a tree and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Ha, Is that the best shot you got" A voice said from above him. Jigen looked up she see a girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a black suit with a skirt, gloves and boots (the same kind of suit Jigen wears except with boots, gloves and a skirt). Her hat was black with silver strip on it. She was holding a bag that was silver. She lifted a gun and shot the board right in the middle on it. She fired another shot that hit the rope so the board fell down. Jigen stood up and just looked at the girl. " And you are?" Jigen finally said. She took her hat off and let her hair fall to her shoulder. She had light brown hair with emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'm Mac and you are?" She said putting her gun away in her back pocket (Do skirts have pockets in the back?).  
  
"Jigen Daisuke" Jigen said lighting another cigarette.  
  
"Oh Fujiko told me about you.the gunman of the group, aren't I correct" Mac said leaning against a tree.  
  
"Yeah but how do you know Fujiko" Jigen asked walking over to her.  
  
" Didn't Fujiko ever tell you about me".  
  
" No she never mentioned your name before".  
  
Mac took out a cigarette and through it in the air. She took out her gun and shot it and it landed in her hand. She put it in her mouth and asked him "So where's your gang staying?"  
  
"Why should I show you, you're a friend of Fujiko".  
  
Mac rolled her eyes "Man, and I thought Goemon hated Fujiko"  
  
"Well it is Fujiko and she hasn't been so trust worthy to us" Jigen said with an annoy tone.  
  
"Gosh if I knew you'd be this mean then I wouldn't of even come and visit her" Mac turned around and walked the other way.  
  
"Fine but like Fujiko I won't trust you so don't try anything because I'm going to keep my eye on you" Jigen started walking towards the cottage and Mac followed.  
  
When they got there they went inside and sat on the couch.  
  
"Want a drink?" Jigen went to the refrigerator to find a beer.  
  
"I thought you don't trust me and your offering me a drink and besides I don't drink beer I drink wine," Mac said lighting another cigarette. (Hey I really don't drink or smoke, I think those things are bad so that's not the real).  
  
"I might not like you but I can't help that I'm a gentlemen to guest" Jigen through her a bottle of wine and sat on the couch across from her.  
  
"Thankz" Mac said to him while she opened it. Just then Lupin and Fujiko walked in.  
  
Lupin saw Mac and stared at Jigen with a crazy look while he got himself a drink.  
  
"Hey Fujiko, long time no see," Mac said standing up.  
  
"Oh my god, Mac its you, how long have you been here" Fujiko hugged Mac.  
  
"So why haven't you told anybody about me and Jigen showed me here" Mac asked looking at both Jigen and Lupin.  
  
"Oh well. I'll tell them now. Fujiko said sitting next to Lupin. "Everybody this is Mac. My sister" Fujiko announced.  
  
Lupin spit out his drink out right in Jigen's face.  
  
"What your sister but she looks nothing like you?" Lupin said pointing at Mac. Jigen looked shocked as he cleaned his face.  
  
"So what's wrong with me not looking like my little sister" Mac yelled at him starting to get mad.  
  
"Wait how much older are you then Fujiko" Jigen asked cleaning his hat. "2 years" Fujiko poured her a glass of wine and gave a death glare to Lupin for making her sister mad.  
  
"Hey Fujiko is it ok if I stay here for a little while.Papa is still after me since I stole that diamond necklace" Mac asked throwing her the necklace.  
  
"If you got this for me than you can stay for a month if you want" Fujiko looked in amazement at the necklace.  
  
"Hey isn't that the tiger diamond necklace we were going to steal in a week, and who's papa?" Jigen asked looking at the necklace.  
  
"What you stole that necklace by yourself, that place is one of the most guarded places in Italy" Lupin yelled standing up.  
  
"You need to sit down Mr. Temper and yes I did by myself because I don't like working with a group that much unless my little sis is in it, and I wanted to get my little sis a present cause I missed her birthday last year. So clam your butt down cause I saved you a job," Mac yelled back while Fujiko just looked at the necklace.  
  
"Who papa?" Jigen asked again  
  
"Well you get chased by Zenigata who you call pops and papa is Zenigata's older brother, Henigata. He has been after me for a while cause I steal all these diamond necklaces, ear-rings and other jewelry but it has to be really valuable stuff for me to steal" Mac explained as she showed them the diamond ear-rings she was wearing.  
  
"As you know diamonds are a girls best friend" Fujiko and Mac said at the same time.  
  
" Yep, she's Fujiko's sister" Jigen said to no one in particular.  
  
Lupin muttered something and walked into his room.  
  
"What's up with Lupin. I just saved him a job," Mac stood up and grabbed her bag.  
  
Goemon walked in by now and asked who Mac was.  
  
"Just forget about Lupin, Here I'll show you to your room, hope you don't mind sharing a room with me" Fujiko walked into one of the rooms and Mac followed while Jigen explained who Mac was to a confused Goemon.  
  
"Man, thankz for the necklace, I love it, man it saved me a plan to steal this from Lupin" Fujiko said closing the door and putting on the necklace.  
  
"Yeah you were telling me about how you were wanting that necklace so I just saved you a job" Mac sat on her bed and placed her bag under her bed. "Hey why did you want me to stop calling you by your real name" Fujiko said sitting on the other bed across the room.  
  
"Because I just didn't want you to I thought Mac sounded better" Mac said giving her a death glare.  
  
"Ok, ok I won't tell anybody your real name" Fujiko said waving her hands back and forth.  
  
"Hey, I have about 20000 dollars so you want to go eat somewhere tonight, my treat and if you want you can your group with you" Mac asked getting a wooden box from her bag.  
  
"Sure, sounds good" Fujiko stood up and looked at the necklace in the mirror.  
  
Mac opened the box and it had a ton of diamonds "Here these earrings and bracelet will go good with that necklace".  
  
"Here I'll let you borrow a dress for tonight" Fujiko looked in her closet.  
  
"Hold on, No way am I wearing a dress and its just going out to eat why are you getting so dressed up" Mac said putting on a gold bracelet.  
  
"Because I like to dress up when I go out to eat, man you still act just like dad don't you".  
  
"He's the one who thought me how to shoot and then I thought you"  
  
Fujiko laughed as she put on a dress. Mac went out of the room while Fujiko got ready. She walked outside and sat down. She took out her gun and started cleaning it.  
  
"You're just like Fujiko aren't you" Mac turned and lifted her gun until she saw she was about shoot Jigen in the head.  
  
"Gosh, Jigen don't scare me like that" Mac lowered her gun and sat back down.  
  
"I bet she learned everything she knows from you" Jigen sat down and started cleaning his gun too.  
  
"Not really she learned a lot form our mom but I showed her how to shoot a gun," Mac said reloading her gun.  
  
"Oh and your mostly like your dad right"  
  
"Yeah my dad wanted a older boy and a younger girl but he got me so I ended up being like the son he never had" Mac explained to Jigen.  
  
Mac pretended to shoot her gun at a tree. Mac started spinning her gun on her finger and when it stopped her finger was on the trigger. Jigen just watched as Mac played with her gun. "What are you surprise to see that a girl is better than you at shooting a gun?" Mac said with a satisfied looked on her face. Jigen rolled his eyes (all though I don't know how they can see that he rolled his eyes since his hat mostly covers his eyes). Mac stuck her tongue out at him. Jigen laughed and just shook his head. Fujiko stood at the door while they talked.  
  
"You having fun listening to us little sis" Mac said turning around to see Fujiko.  
  
"How long have you known I was there" Fujiko said walking up to her. " A pretty long time" Mac said  
  
"Remember I got taught by dad". Jigen stood up and went inside. Mac watched as he went inside.  
  
"Hey looks like someone has a little crush" Fujiko sat down where Jigen was sitting.  
  
"What are you talking about, were just friends and we were just talking" Mac said blushing. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So where are we going Mac" Lupin asked sitting in the back of Mac car (Yes Mac had a car, how do you think she got away from papa running)  
  
"I don't know where do you want to go" Mac said starting the car.  
  
"What kind of car is this anyway?" Fujiko asked sitting in the front while the three boys sat in the back.  
  
"It's called a viper" Mac drove into the city.  
  
"Let's go to Le Peta" Fujiko yelled as Mac made the roof go down.  
  
"Fine, with me, I would hold on if I were you" Mac started going very fast into the city.  
  
"Kuso this thing is fast" Jigen said having to hold on to his hat.  
  
"Why must we go this fast?" Goemon told Mac sitting calmly.  
  
"Gosh, Goemon you need to learn how to live" Mac said stopping the suddenly and making Jigen and Lupin dive to the front of the car.  
  
"Ouch that must of hurt" Fujiko said getting out of the car laughing  
  
They walked in and were shown to a table. Fujiko sat in between Lupin and Mac. Jigen sat next to Lupin and Goemon sat beside him. After they ordered their food they Fujiko and Mac started talking and laughing. Goemon just sat there quiet because of what Mac had said to him.  
  
"Why you so quiet Goemon" Jigen asked him while he took a drink of his beer.  
  
"What does learn how to live mean" Goemon asked opening his eyes.  
  
"It means loosen up and start having fun," Jigen said as the food came. Goemon just kept quiet for most of the night. Mac saw this and rolled her eyes " Come on Goemon I was just kidding". Goemon didn't answer he just finished his dinner. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once they were done they all gathered into Mac's car. "Mac, why don't you let me drive cause I'm not going to kill anyone driving so fast" Lupin said  
  
"Come on Lupin let her drive" Fujiko said feeling his arm. Mac giggled when he saw Lupin expression after Fujiko said that. "Ok" Lupin had a big grin on his face  
  
"No Way, only family can drive this car" Mac answered jumping in the driver seat. She started the car and drove off. Fujiko stood up while Mac drove.  
  
"Having fun sis, I think you had to much to drink" Mac said to her  
  
"No I'm didn't, I just love this car, Lupin can you get me one of these" Fujiko gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure" Lupin still had that gin on his face  
  
"Hold on there Lupin" Goemon said trying to get his attention but he was to busy staring looking at Fujiko.  
  
"Give it up Goemon, once Fujiko did that he won't stop looking at her for the whole night" Jigen said while Mac started to laugh at what Jigen had said.  
  
When they got back Mac said "I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired from running from Papa all day". Before she went into her room she turned to see Jigen staring at her. She just smiled back and went in to her room. She got dressed and went to bed.  
Goemon just sat in a corner and watched Jigen and Lupin. Fujiko went inside to see Lupin and Jigen already playing poker.  
  
"I don't trust her," Lupin said not aware that Fujiko was listening.  
  
"Why don't you trust my big sister?" Fujiko asked sitting next to Lupin.  
  
"Gosh, Fuji-cakes don't scare me like that".  
  
"Well you're talking about my sister behind her back so you deserved that" Fujiko snapped.  
  
"I got to agree with Fujiko on this one Lupin" Jigen said laying down his cards.  
  
" Darn a full house, I only got a pair of 5's" Lupin said also laying down his cards.  
  
"Even though she's your sister, she still stole that necklace we were suppose to steal".  
  
"Well I think she's just as good as you when it comes to thievery and maybe a little better then you Jigen when it comes to shooting" Fujiko said laughing at Lupin's expression when he found out he lost.  
  
"Whoa, that girl can't be as good as a thief as me, I'm the legendary Lupin the Third" Lupin yelled.  
  
"You know you're probably right I'm not as good as a thief as you, I'm a better one"  
  
The group turned around to see Mac in baggy pants and a tank top. Lupin was speechless after hearing what Mac had said and just gave her a death glare. Mac glared back as she sat next to Jigen.  
  
"I thought you went to bed" Jigen asked her.  
  
"Well I was but a certain thief here woke me up" Mac said giving pointing at Lupin and giving him a glare.  
  
"So Lupin did you think you could beat Jigen with a pair of fives" Mac laughed as she at the poker cards on the table.  
  
"Yeah, when it comes to thievery Lupin is one of the greatest but when it comes to poker he sucks" Jigen said laughing  
  
"Hey I bet I can beat you Mac" Lupin yelled  
  
"Feh, you wish" Mac crossed her arms  
  
"Why don't you two play a hand I'll just watch this one" Jigen told them passing Mac the cards. She shuffled them and gave him 5 cards and herself 5 cards. Fujiko looked at Lupin's card, he had three queens and was sure he would win. Lupin laid his cards on the table with an evil grin and Mac smiled.  
  
"Ha, Four Aces" Mac laid down her cards and Lupin's mouth dropped. Everyone started laughing (even Goemon) except Lupin.  
  
"Told you, you can never beat me," Mac said satisfied by her win "I think you should kept losing by playing Jigen because its less embarrassing that way"  
  
"Ok rematch" Lupin yelled  
  
"Hey I want to play" Jigen said  
  
"Me too" Fujiko yelled still kid of drunk.  
  
"Goemon why don't you play" Mac asked looking in the corner  
  
Goemon just got up and walked to the table. "Ok I'll play" (does Goemon know how play poker, I don't know).  
  
They played for most of the night. Lupin didn't win one hand (Man he really sucks, I didn't mean to make him so bad at poker but all the characters are way OOC already so it doesn't matter).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there's the first chapter, I know all the characters are OOC (Out Of Character) but I think its still a good story. Please Read + Review. Second chapter coming soon, Who do you think Mac will end up with, Jigen, Goemon, or maybe Lupin (but I doubt that). Maybe she'll end up with no one ^o^. Who knows? Just have to wait for the second chapter. 


	2. Numbada the 2nd

The"Gunwomen"  
  
Chapter 2: Numbada the 2nd  
  
When Fujiko woke up she found Mac outside on the porch.  
  
"Hey what's you up to sis"  
  
"Nothing just thinking about some things" Mac answered. Fujiko sat next to her and they started talking.  
  
Mac: "So the next time I visit do you want diamond ear-rings to go with your necklace?"  
  
Fujiko: "How about this time, we can go together"  
  
Mac: "No, I'll go alone, I don't want papa going after your group to"  
  
Fujiko: "Oh, ok"  
  
Mac: "Don't worry little sis, I promise I'll come back and stay and help you with Lupin but not now"  
  
Fujiko smiled and went back inside.  
  
"So what was that about" A voice said.  
  
"What do you want Lupin" Mac said not turning around.  
  
"Just wondered what you and Fujiko were talking about" Lupin said standing next to her.  
  
"Oh didn't you hear she was just saying how you were her lover and how she wanted you to go to her and meet her up in her room" Mac was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"REALLY, Fuji-cake's I'm coming" Lupin ran inside on his way to Fujiko's and Mac's room. Mac started laughing so hard she fell out of her chair.  
  
" You know that was wrong" Jigen said leaning against the wall  
  
Mac:" Yeah but it will be so funny in about 10 seconds"  
  
" Yeah" Jigen sat next to her  
  
"Are you going to pay for the window?" Goemon asked walking outside  
  
"Sure, 5,4,3,2,1" Mac said when she got to 1 they heard Fujiko yell  
  
"LUPIN YOU JERK" and then Lupin came crashing out the window.  
  
"Did she know that it was two stories down" Mac said laughing.  
  
"Probably that's why she hit him out the window" Jigen said laughing after seeing Lupin hit the ground unconscious. All thee of them laughed while Lupin started to wake up.  
  
"Hey why did you do that, I didn't do anything to you" Lupin ran up to Mac who was back in her seat now. She stood up and look right at him  
  
"If you were smart then you would of stayed down here you pervert" Mac said with a satisfied look on her face. Mac sat back down and Lupin just stood there with his arms crossed and acting like a little kid. They all started laughing except Lupin.  
  
"Finally someone who will stand up to Lupin" Goemon said laughing  
  
Jigen: "Your right, Goemon"  
  
Lupin: "Wait you're on her side"  
  
Mac suddenly stopped laughing all of a sudden and started looking around. She got up and started walking into the forest.  
  
"Hey where you going" Jigen and Goemon asked at the same time.  
  
"Stay here" Mac yelled and walked out of site. Neither Jigen nor Goemon listened they kept following her (but she didn't know it). Mac suddenly stopped walking  
  
"Come out Numbada, I know you're here". A guy suddenly jumped out of the trees " So you thought you could hide from me"  
  
"You know I have been practicing and I knew you were here these last two days"  
  
"Oh you have gotten much smarter but you still can't beat me, MacKenzie"  
  
Mac gave him a death glare "Never call me by my full name the only people who can call me by my full name are my parents, the people you killed, Numbada" Mac and Numbada took out there guns. Jigen and Goemon just watched as they stared at each other. Jigen and Goemon nodded at each other while they watched them just stand there. Numbada lifted his gun and tried to shoot Mac but she ducked behind a tree. She tried to shoot him but he dodged the bullet.  
  
"Crap he's gotten faster" Mac thought to herself.  
  
She made a run for another tree but Numbada shot her.  
  
"Don't you get it, you could never beat me and you never will" Numbada walked up to her.  
  
"You Yarou" She yelled at him. Numbada just kicked her and put the gun to her head. He was about to pull the trigger until the gun was shot out of his hand.  
  
"Don't even try it" Jigen said coming out of hiding, so did Goemon. Goemon was about to take out his sword before Mac yelled "No Goemon don't"  
  
Numbada jumped back into the trees.  
  
"I told you not to follow me" Mac yelled to him standing up and holding her side. She had to leaning against the tree just to stand.  
  
"You know he would have killed you if we haven't cut in," Jigen said walking up to her. "If I can't even beat the person, who killed my parents then I deserve to die," Mac said falling to her knees. Jigen saw that there was a ton of blood coming from her side.  
  
"I'm going to have to carry you to the cottage since you got shot" Jigen picked Mac up and started walking to the cottage. Goemon followed them putting his sword away.  
  
"Why did you tell me to stop before I knocked that guy out" Goemon asked her.  
  
"It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it" Mac said mad at herself.  
  
When they got there Fujiko ran out to see what all that shooting was about until she saw Mac bleeding in Jigen's arms.  
  
"Jigen did you do this" Fujiko slapped him.  
  
"No he didn't Fujiko, don't worry" Mac barley said to her. Fujiko lead them to her room and Jigen set her down other bed. Jigen walked out and Goemon asked how Mac was doing.  
  
"Fine Fujiko's going to take care of her" Jigen said sitting down  
  
Fujiko took care of Mac's wounds.  
  
"Who did that to you, I need to know so I can get back at him" Fujiko said to her.  
  
" NO, you can't beat him he is to good of a gunman for you" Mac yelled at her.  
  
F:" But why is he after you?"  
  
M: " He hates our family and after he gets me he's going after you, then our family will all be gone"  
  
F: " Wait, what about mom and dad"  
  
Mac looked upset after that "He killed them about 2 years ago"  
  
F: " What are you sure"  
  
M: " Yeah he did it in front of me, he shot both of them but now his son Numbada the 2nd is after me, he hates our family because before our dad died he shot Numbada the 1st and his son is seeking revenge"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Fujiko started crying in Mac's lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Fujiko, I couldn't tell you because I needed to avenge our parents and I didn't want you to get involved," Mac said trying to stand up. She managed to stand and walk into the living room where Jigen, Lupin and Goemon were sitting in the living room.  
  
"You shouldn't be up already," Jigen said looking up at her from the couch.  
  
"And where's Fujiko" Lupin asked while Mac sat on the couch.  
  
"Don't mess with Fujiko right now she needs to be alone for a while," Mac said giving Lupin an evil stare.  
  
"Gosh Mac I'm not like that if Fujiko needs to be alone I'll leave her alone". Mac rolled her eyes as Lupin got up and got some drinks.  
  
"Hey I like your full name" Jigen told Mac.  
  
"Yeah so do I" Goemon added. Mac just gave them both a death glare.  
  
"You told Fujiko what happened with your parents, didn't you" Jigen said getting scared by Mac's glare.  
  
"Yeah, did you tell anyone else what happened today with Numbada" Mac asked looking away.  
  
G: "Not yet".  
  
" You better not and you better just forget what full name cause if you call me it then your dead" Mac said getting up. She went into her room to check up on Fujiko. Jigen just sighed while Lupin came back with three drinks. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There's the 2nd chapter so what did you think. I think Goemon and Jigen are secretly fighting over Mac. ^___^. Well will Mac beat Numbada or will he start tracking down Fujiko. I'll have chapter three up soon so just wait a little bit. School is starting soon and I'm going in 8th grade so it might take me a while to post it, so work with me here. Please Read + Review. If you want to be in any of my other stories just ask (, as you know I put myself in all my stories). I have a Kikaider story coming soon. Also a crossover of YYH, RK, and INUYASHA truth or dare/ Spin the bottle one and a sequel to my YYH story, "Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human" (Please read that story if you're a YYH fan it's a pretty good story)(All spots in the crossover story are full sorry :'(..But all other stories are open). Thankz to all whom reviewed. Cya Later ^-^. 


	3. Which One?

The Gun"Women"  
  
Chapter 3: The Family Problem  
  
Ok so my if you're reading this then your not falling asleep from my story. Phew, I thought my story was boring but ok I feel better. Thankz to all whom reviewed. Well we left off where Mac told Fujiko about their parent's death and they found out about Numbada the 2nd. So on to the story. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey how are you doing Fujiko, are you ok" Mac opened the door to her room. "Fujiko? Where are you"  
There was a note on the bed that had the necklace Mac gave her beside it. It said:  
  
Numbada is not going to get away with killing mom and dad I'm going to kill him, I don't care if he's a million times greater of a gunman than I am. Hope to see you later, sis.  
Fujiko  
  
"Darn it she didn't listen to me, she's going to get herself killed" Mac grabbed her jacket and ran out of them room heading outside.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry" Jigen asked seeing Mac loading her gun.  
  
Mac through the note to him and told him not to follow her "I mean it, this is against me and Numbada" Mac ran outside and into the forest. Goemon and Lupin also read the and started to run outside until Jigen stopped them  
  
"She told us not to follow her, We will get in her way she's mad enough so don't try to follow her, she knows what she's doing" Jigen yelled at them  
  
"Do you want Fujiko and Mac to die" Lupin yelled back  
  
"Jigen's right, let them be they will handle it" Goemon sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
"How can you two be so calm" Lupin yelled and tried to run outside. Jigen shot a bullet in front of him and just shook his head. Lupin sat down and started looking outside for Fujiko and Mac to come back. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Why didn't she listen to me, she's going to die" Mac kept saying to herself. She heard a gunshot and started running towards it.  
  
"You're just like your mother, a stubborn old Yarou who can never beat me" Numbada yelled a Fujiko who was shot in the ankle. Fujiko gave him a death glare.  
  
"Don't talk about my mother like that," Fujiko yelled standing up even though it hurt her. Mac finally got there to see Fujiko fall and Numbada getting ready to shoot her.  
He fired at her but before the bullet could hit Fujiko it was shot to the side (Wow that's very good shooting to hit a very fast moving bullet).  
  
"Leave Fujiko out of this, your opponent is me Numbada" Mac yelled standing in front of Fujiko.  
  
"How did you improve that much in this little time, you could never of done that yesterday" Numbada yelled reloading his gun.  
  
"Never try to kill Fujiko again and if you do I'll shot you instead of the bullet" Mac said with her full of anger.  
  
"Ha, if you think you can beat me, then your wrong"  
  
"I don't think I can beat you, I KNOW I can"  
  
Mac picked up Fujiko and put her behind a tree and she stood by it so he couldn't shoot her. Numbada picked his gun up and tried to shoot her but miss because she dodged it but it still cut her shoulder pretty bad. Numbada looked kind of shocked because she dodged his bullet.  
She tried to shoot him but he dodged but she shot fired again and hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"What, how could she, did she predict my moves, no she's not that good of a gunman" Numbada thought to himself. She shot two more shots and hit both of his legs. "I told you, you won't win this time" Mac gave him a very evil glare. She walked up to him and put her gun to his head "I win" Mac said before she took her gun away. "There's no need to continue this fight, I've won and with that shot in your left leg your not going to be able to walk anymore" Numbada just laughed once Mac turned around and was walking to Fujiko.  
  
"Mac Watch Out," Fujiko yelled. Mac turned around to see Numbada holding his gun up and aiming for her. Right before he shot it the gun was shot out of his hand.  
  
"What" he yelled looking his empty hand?  
  
"Did you forget Mac had a sister whom learned how to shot because of her?" Fujiko said putting her gun away.  
  
"But how could I be defeated" Numbada just watched as Mac helped Fujiko walk back to the cottage.  
  
"Thankz Fujiko, I owe you one" Mac said laughing a little  
  
"No you saved me first I just repaid you" Fujiko smiled  
  
"When we get back I have to talk to you about not listening to me" Mac told her when they saw the cottage.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, I was just upset" Fujiko said as the three boys helped them inside.  
  
"What happened out there?" Lupin asked seeing Fujiko bleeding at the ankle  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" Fujiko told him lying on the couch.  
  
"What happened to Numbada?" Jigen whispered to Mac  
  
"I beat him and he won't be able to walk for a long time" Mac whispered back as Goemon took care of Fujiko's ankle while Jigen helped Mac with her shoulder. "Thankz Jigen" Mac said with a smile. Jigen smiled back and once Fujiko saw this she smiled as well. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the morning the group was woken up by sirens.  
  
"Oh Crap its Papa" Mac yelled grabbing her bag.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Fujiko asked her  
  
"Yeah but I'll come back, I promise" Mac gave Fujiko a hug  
  
"Bye Mac" Lupin said shaking her hand  
  
"Come back soon" Goemon told her  
  
"I will, where's Jigen?" Mac asked looking around  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him all morning" Fujiko told her  
  
"Darn, well tell him I said bye, Oh yeah here Fujiko" Mac through a pair of keys at Fujiko.  
  
"What's this?" she asked  
  
"I went on a little job yesterday after you were asleep, When I'm gone look in the backyard ok"  
  
"Ok, I will" Fujiko had a smile on her face  
  
"Well, bye all of you, see you again soon" Mac ran outside and through her bag in her car when she heard Jigen's voice (Jigen is about to go way OOC so sorry about that).  
  
"You were going to go without saying goodbye to me?" Jigen was leaning against the wall of the house.  
  
"Well you were gone and couldn't find you so yes" Mac said walking up to him. The sirens got louder. "You going to come back maybe join the team"  
  
"Yeah, I promise and who knows I might join and help all of you" Mac looked up at him.  
  
"Do you want me to come back?"  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't mind" Jigen flipped his hat up to see Mac's eye's  
  
"Mac I'M GOING TO GET YOU" A voice from one of the cop cars. Mac rolled her eyes when she heard it.  
  
"I got to go now or papa will be after you to" Mac said turning around starting to walk to her car.  
  
"Wait" Jigen grabbed her wrist and made her turn back around.  
  
He leaned down and his lips meet hers. Mac was shocked at first but returned the kiss. They broke the kiss when they heard Papa yell again.  
  
"Bye, I got to go for real now, I'll come back I promise" Mac ran to her car and jumped in. She took off her hat and put sunglasses on then drove off as fast as her car could go. She went right passed the cop cars and they turned around and chased her out of sight. Jigen stood there until he heard Fujiko scream in the backyard.  
He ran to the backyard to see a brand new viper just like Mac's.  
  
"Mac got me a viper," Fujiko said jumping into the driver seat  
  
"Oh crap, I hope she didn't learn how to drive by Mac" Goemon said laughing a little.  
  
"I guess Fujiko is in charge of the get away car now" Lupin said sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
Fujiko looked at Jigen who was smiling. "Man it took him long enough to kiss her." Fujiko thought to himself and sighed a little.  
  
"Mac you better keep your promise" Jigen said to himself  
  
"Let's go for a ride" Fujiko told them  
  
"Oh Crap" All three of them said at the same time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's my story. I think I went a little over board with the OOC Jigen. Sorry but I think it was cute. Please review my story I want people to like my work. Well that's it for me, Bye 


End file.
